Dwa Dwa TV
Dwa Dwa TV '('22TV, '''also known as '''XboXC) is an Polish elevator photographers group. They started recording at first in Poland (first video was uploaded in 2008) Dwa Dwa TV records the elevators in Lodz and many other cities in Poland. Group made many episodes of proffessional elevator show, including signatures on which there were written: name of elevator, location, producer, type etc. Every episode includes many recordings of elevators. Past and present First videos First 22TV typical elevator video was uploaded on YouTube on August the 19th, 2008, and it was showing fast OTIS elevators in the highest building in Lodz - The Red Tower. This and other first 22TV elevator videos were recorded in low image quality, but over the years quality was improving. Windy w Łodzi''. ''Windy w Łodzi i okolicach Next videos were showing many old elevators and Lodz and these videos were named: "Windy w Łodzi i okolicach" (in English: "Elevators in Lodz and in the suburbs"). Then the group have filmed some freight elevators made by Polish elevator company: Elevator Manufacturing Units Warsaw. Windy w Łodzi ZOOM After those some singular videos, group decided to make series showing all types of old Polish elevators in Lodz - every episode was devoted for another type of elevator. This series were named "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM" and those videos had many viewers on YouTube. First video of "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM" series was uploaded on May the 18th, 2009, and last on August the 14th, 2010. In these series of elevator videos quality of videos haven't improved very much. There were 6 episodes of this series. After last episode of "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM" series, there have been very long, 2-year break in making eleavator videos. Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2 Although, many YouTube subscribers were patiently waiting for next episode of videos, and because of this viewers' interest of new videos, the 22TV decided to make second season od "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM" and they made new series analogously named "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2". In this series every episode shows other buildings or district of Lodz in Poland and some extras, for example pre-WW2 elevators and others. Still as in first season of "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM", 22TV wasn't showing any modern elevators. First episode of second season was uploaded on September the 17th, 2012, and the last one - sixth - on November, the 26th, 2012. The second season haven't as much viewers as first, but group have seen that many viewers wants something more, and they wanted to make something new. The 22TV made a contest, and viewers could vote, which city should 22TV visit and made videos of elevators there. Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2: The Wistom Action The part of second season was special episode named "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2: The Wistom Action". Wistom is complex of very old buildings, in which were some factories. At present buildings are abandoned, but there's a chance, that elevators work. Unfortunatelly, 22TV group couldn't get in buildings and action have failed. Group still thinks about finishing this project and how to get in buildings. Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 3 After the contest, group made the third season - "Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 3" (although they weren't recording elevators only in Łodź, but in many other cities, they left the name unchanged). The third season was the longest season - there have been 20 episodes and every episode were quite long (every episode average ca. 30 minutes). 22TV visited many cities, they have recorded very many elevators, and there were as usually some specials - mine elevator, the oldest elevator in Poland etc. The third season started on Septeber, the 1st, 2013, and it have finished on June the 27th, 2014. Last, 20th episode was named Making of and it was showing, how 22TV videos are made. The third season was the first regularly uploaded season - every episode was uploaded on every other Sunday. Future plans In last third season group said that there still is chance that the fourth season will be made, but they are thinking about registering videos of elevator abroad Poland. 22TV team composition Elevator recorders from team are: * Filip Lasota - creator of idea of recording old elevators in Lodz. And at the same time, because 22TV elevator videos were first such ones in Poland, he first started recording elevators in Poland. * Grzegorz Skweres, * Dariusz Michalak - came to 22TV team in second season. Lectors are: * Radosław Jakubiak - main lector od third season. * Robert Ławniczek - he were leader of third season promotional spot too. Curiosities * In 9th episode of third season of Windy w Łodzi ZOOM, stroggo and MariuszPam are special guests. * 22TV makes elevator videos backups on special cassettes. * From 3rd season there's a special lector, which comments videos and, if need be, gives extra information for viewer. List of 22 TV elevator videos List of videos from oldest to newest - titles in English translation. # The Red Tower in Lodz # Hidden 3rd floor in Manufaktura, Lodz # Oldchool ''elevator in Polish Mother's Health Center, Lodz. # Elevators in Lodz and in the suburbs # Elevator without shaft # Ride in Zremb freight elevator. # ''Mega oldschool elevator - Zremb freight elevator # Zremb freight elevator - Fabryczna street # Elevators in Lodz, 2 Windy w Łodzi ZOOM Every episode was showing another type of elevator: # One-gear passenger Zremb elevators # Two-gear with-weight passenger Zremb elevators # Two-gear passenger Zremb elevators # Double-door Zremb hospital elevators # Automatic-door Zremb elevators # Freight Zremb elevators. Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2 Apart from normal episodes, Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2 ''had promotional trailer. Below list of normal episodes - every episode showed another building, the name of showed building provides title of the episode: # ''Vera # Feniks # Żubardź estate # Polish Mother's Health Center # Lodz's tenements # Tricotextil As it was said, there has been special episode in second season: Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 2: The Wistom Action. Windy w Łodzi ZOOM 3 Every episode was showing another city or another district of Lodz. If some episode was special, details will be written near title of such episode. # Kielce - part 1 # Kielce ''- part 2 # ''Lower Silesia # "Some videos from Lodz won't hurt" # Krakow - part 1 # Krakow - part 2 # Krakow - part 3 # "Lodz's rarities" # Lodz hosts Warsaw - special episode, in which stroggo and MariuszPam were special guests (they record elevators in Warsaw) # Poznan # "Around Lodz" - part 1 # "Around Lodz" - part 2 # "And, next time, Lodz" # Warsaw - part 1 # Warsaw - part 2 # Warsaw - part 3 # Mine elevator - special 16 minutes video showing old special mine elevator in Poland # "Freight eleavators in Lodz" # "Back to the past" - some old low-quality materials, which have been never showed before # "Making of" - episode showing, how 22TV's elevator videos are made and showing some mishaps of 22TV team. This film is an epilogue of third season. # Szczecin - the spacial episode - the 22TV team comes to Szczecin city, showing the CCCP elevators in Leningrad estate. External Links Dwa Dwa TV YouTube Channel Category:Elevator filmers from Poland